Fireworks
by Belldandy07
Summary: Post DC2. Glitch is celebrating his 4th of July, but doesn't believe he deserves the holiday's colorful joy. How could he, when the love of his life won't ever look his way? Or will the devastatingly beautiful Mo return his feelings, on a night filled with fireworks? Oneshot.


*Fandom: Dance Central. Post Dance Central 2.  
*Pairing: MoGlitch, Bodie/MacCoy (mentioned). My two OTPs.*  
*WARNING: IF YOU'RE ALLERGIC TO EITHER PAIRING, AND/OR MALE/MALE ROMANCE, DO NOT READ THIS. THANK YOU.

*Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Atlantic City, its fireworks show, and the Wyndham Skyline are all real places. None of them are from my imagination.

*Summary: The 4th of July has come to the streets of America, once again. its Glitch's first 4th of July-but he won't be able to share it with the one he loves, more than life itself. While he adores Mo, the beautiful breakdancer deserves more than he'll ever be able to give.

Or will Mo love him in return? It definitely will be an unforgettable 4th of July.

* * *

Glitch was sick-and for what he had, there wasn't a cure.

Even as the nation geared up for a colorful holiday, he couldn't shrug off the chains of loneliness. His world was aglow, shining and shimmering with a mosaic of colors, but there wasn't anything that could be done about searing hunger. Longing put his insides through the shredder, closely followed by frustration, regret and sadness. Every day was an uphill climb, every night was a descent into madness-

-even with his headphones.

He was amazed by his ability to remain afloat. But on another hand, he would've preferred drowning underneath the beat of his own drum. Living was an increasingly difficult burden to carry on his young shoulders, regardless of how the birds sang. Regardless of how beautiful the moon was, singing on high in the clear night sky.

He couldn't bear it much longer. Living around Mo wasn't any different from living in a torture chamber. Hearing his one-of-a-kind savior sing every morning, watching him dance...the sixteen year old male would've preferred being roasted over an open flame. His guardian angel awakened at five o'clock in the morning, every morning, and molded his dance skills into perfection-all the while singing the sweet and savory tunes of Mary J Blige, Jill Scott and Jaheim.

If only Mo's voice could be his, and his alone.

The Brea's unwavering kindness never made the situation any better. The legendary pillar of strength comforted his prodigy whenever nightmares got too out of hand. Glitch's past frequently cropped up to torment him, reminding him of the family that abandoned him. Reminding him of the cold, ice-laden darkness he once lived in-

Before his guardian angel brought him home.

Black walls crushed him, cruel hands tugged on him, and shadows laughed at him-until Mo nudged him into an awakening. The prodigy's angel, his saving grace, was always right there. Telling him everything was all right. "Ain't ever gonna let anythin' hurt my G," the older breakdancer promised, running a hand through Glitch's black hair.

"Ain't ever gonna leave your side. I got 'cher back, G."

The Brea's prodigy always smiled, warmed by the soothing touch of sugary sweet kindness. And kindness continued to blossom, when Mo shared his hottest moves with his protege. Sunlight painted Heaven's rooftops whenever they caught a pizza at the nearest Pizza Hut. The same light blossomed whenever Mo worked his magic in the park, showing off his insanely awesome skills for his pupil. It always felt so good, being around a beam of light. But at the same time-

Mo always suffocated Glitch. He didn't realize it, and sure as Hell wouldn't have suffocated his G on purpose, but G drowned, just the same.

He couldn't do anything but drown. Why? The Princess Brea was much too amazing, too beautiful, for a shrimp like him. Glitch didn't even have a real name, much less a family. While he worshipped the ground the Dance Central crews walked on, he didn't have a biological family. That left a gaping, bleeding hole in the young shrimp's heart.

If his family didn't want him, why would Mo want him?

* * *

In between DC competitions, and during the off-season, Glitch found ways to vent.

After snagging a job at one point, to help Mo with his expenses, the prodigy put away enough money to buy a guitar. If he couldn't tell Mo about how amazingly beautiful he was, or how radiant the Brea was, enveloped in moonlight, then he'd put his words into song. It was either that or drown his sorrows in drink, and he'd rather not join Angel at any of his favorite night clubs.

Even as the nation pursued a holiday, Glitch didn't take a holiday from playing. When it was time to pack up and head to Atlantic City, for one of the greatest firework specials, the prodigy's guitar was shoved into its case-and thrown onto the plane. Miss Aubrey wanted to treat her friends to a 4th of July extravanganza, and the rest of the gang loved it-

-but sharing such a colorful, vibrant holiday with Mo wouldn't be as wonderful as Glitch hoped it would be.

How could it be? There were plenty of other guys and women that were much worthier of Mo's hand. And while it was great to know Mo had no problem with dating guys, it was impossible to imagine such a beautiful shooting star holding hands with a nameless runt. Keeping all of that close to heart, Glitch bowed out of watching the fireworks. The day had already been a pitiful loss, watching Mo's radiant smiles swallow the Aquarium and Boardwalk. But the fireworks?

A display of freedom and unbridled happiness would've been too much to witness.

_I ain't got no right t' be a part o' this holiday. No damn right at all._

The 4th of July, as he learned from Emilia, was a day that commemorated salvation. Freedom of spirit, and freedom of heart. Those treasures were nothing short of beautiful, but they didn't belong to him. How could they, when he was abandoned by his own past? Left in the dark by his own family, and tormented by his own heart.

He was anything but free, chained to his own heart.

Inside the Wyndham Skyline Tower, a celebration of light brewed.

Every heart was aglow with magic, celebrating one of the nation's most colorful holidays. And within the sky, a kaleidescope of colors erupted. Any one of the Skyline's customers could see one of the world's greatest celebrations, and feel as if all of their dreams came true. On that breezy, carefree night, explosive bliss brought smiles to the hearts of many. But-

Glitch remained in the room he shared with Mo. And he only shared it because of Emilia's persistence. He wanted to occupy a room alone, but Bodie's best friend was hellbent on having him hook up with his Senior.

"Come on, sweetie. This is all about fun, fun and more fun!"

"What's a holiday if you don't share it with someone you care about?"

"This is your first 4th of July. You have to make it special!"

He wanted to make it special. He wanted to share the fireworks display with his Momo-P, and have more memories in the wake of that precious night. But he thought better of it. Instead of tormenting himself with the sight of the Brea's warm, magical eyes and sweet voice, why not vent more of his feelings through song?

_"You're giving me _

_Too many things _

_You're all I need, oh oh oooooh_

_ You smiled at me, and said_

_Don't let me go I love you _

_I'd aways make my way across water _

_But you'll never notice me _

_Not in the way I want you to _

_No matter how many stars I give you..."_

Just another ditty. That particular melod_y_ was inspired by one of the greatest songs of all time: Simple and Clean, regularly featured in his favorite series. The one, the only Kingdom Hearts. So while shades of red, blue and white painted the night sky, he plunged further into the core of a broken heart. His heart. A heart that wouldn't know peace, not even on a holiday.

"Ey yo. At it again?"

The young guitar player stiffened. The core of his misery was no more than a few feet away, wearing one of the many outfits that drove Glitch crazy: a cow hoodie with a matching black-and-white outfit. Somehow, Mo edged his way into their hotel room without his prodigy noticing. "Cain't ever stop, can ya?" the Brea asked, always gentle. Reminding Glitch very much of the breezes that swept through their exuberant, colorful night.

"Cain't believe ya bowed outta th' show, jus' t' pine o'er yer guy."

"What're you doin' here?" the wide-eyed, horrified pupil asked, unwittingly landing a hand over his heart. Did Mo hear his heartbeat? It was beating loud enough to alert every angel in Heaven. But then again, every angel was already paying strict attention to their room. After all, the most precious member of Heaven's choir had reappeared in the Skyline's twenty-fifth room.

Mo's amber eyes were ablaze with concern. "Wanted t' come back 'n share th' night wit' ya. Ain't no celebration without you, G."

Much to Glitch's horror, the Brea took his place at Glitch's side. Both of them were sitting on the hotel sofa, each bearing their own emotions: Glitch looked as if he'd explode from shyness, while Mo was as happy as a kitten, bundled in the warkest blanket. "We c'n jus' as easily watch th' show from 'ere," Hi-Def's Senior said, indicating the explosion of colors with a wave of his hand. He then laid an arm across Glitch's shoulders, causing his pupil to stiffen.

"Now, why don't 'cha tell me what you've been up to in here? Don't want my right-hand man drownin' underneath nothin'."

"Too late," the protege muttered under his breath, then caught himself. With twinkling brown eyes, Mo chuckled.

"Ain't ever gonna let this guy know how ya feel, huh? Always beltin' out yer shit through music, but ya ain't told him what you're going through. Ya remind me a lot of Bodie, not tellin' th' love of yer life anything."

The name of another friend put a small smile on Glitch's face. Both crew Juniors had done a lot of bonding, because of their similar situations. Glitch loved Mo with fierce, unyielding abandon, while Emilia's partner kissed the ground MacCoy walked on. But neither of them had the courage to reveal anything.

Bo's probably trippin' o'er himself right now, watching th' fireworks with Coy.

The nameless breaker sighed with a shrug. "Can't do it, Momo-P," he replied, setting down his guitar. And, to that, the older breakdancer gave off a small gasp.

"Why th' hell not? Yer guy's gonna consider 'imself pretty damn lucky, once 'e checks out how ya feel 'bout him. You've been tellin' me about this secret crush of yours fer weeks, G, and from what I hear...he's well on his way t' becomin' th' luckiest cat in the universe."

The younger part of Hi-Def's heart skipped a few beats, then Glitch caught himself with another sigh. "It's like I told ya before, Mo," the defeated pupil said, hanging his head. And, in the distance, even more fireworks blossomed into the cool night sky.

"Ain't no way in Hell he'd ever love somethin' like me."

"Y' don't know that," a beaming Brea said, shaking his head. "And I don't think you'd waste yer valuable time pining after an asswipe, G. From what I've been checkin' out...this guy of yers sounds pretty slow, 'n he might not be th' smartest apple on th' damn tree, but...he knows a good thing when he sees it. 'N he sure th' Hell ain't gonna let that good thing get away from 'im."

Emerald eyes widened. Mo was at his side, as usual, beautiful smile and all. Wearing a twinkle that said he knew something, knew much more than he was letting on-

"Mo...?"

"Yer guy's pretty damn hurt," the older dancer said, putting two fingers on the underbelly of Glitch's chin. Warm, amber eyes melted into Glitch's soul, putting the fireworks show to eternal shame. A hopeful young heart stopped, frozen by a tidal wave of emotion: disbelief, happiness, anger at possibly being led into a dream, a cruel fantasy-

"As punishment, he's gonna make ya sing pretty tunes, jus' fer 'im."

Keeping his fingers underneath Glitch's chin, Mo edged his face closer to that of his prodigy's-then pressed him into a soft kiss. Disbelief quickly transformed into poisonous horror, flowing through Glitch's veins; was it all a dream? Was Mo, the one and only love of his life, the same beauty else wanted, kissing him? Him, of all people?

It couldn't have been a cruel dream. The lush, sweet scent of the older dancer's body, their racing hearts...the mere touch of the Brea's lips, his hands tracing the younger dancer's back...

It was a dream, but at the same time, it was a dream that had joined hands with reality.

Horror was soon dominated by cleansing relief. Moaning into the mouth of his guardian angel, the protege submerged himself in the warmth of their first kiss-a kiss neither of them wanted to end. In mere moments, the two of them were kissing as if tomorrow would tear them apart, and never again would they be fated to touch the other.

While fireworks continued to paint the outside sky, two bodies enveloped each other as if they had been separated for years. After drowning his blushing, moaning protege in kisses, Mo swiftly carried the younger dancer into their bedroom-a sanctuary that contained two beds. But on that night, and from that point on-

They would only need one.

As if Glitch were made of feathers, the Brea laid his prodigy onto the bed. The older breakdancer laid his warm, fragrant frame on top of the other's, and bathed the other's face, neck, collarbone in kisses. Hands caressed the whimpering, blushing protege's back and waist, but then-

Mo pulled away, face wreathed in worry.

Once again horrified, Glitch sat up like a bullet. "Wassa matter?" he asked frantically, voice strained by overwhelming hunger. He then cupped the other's face, green eyes piercing the other's heart.

"Momo...y' ain't gotta worry. 'S okay. I know I want this. I want you."

"Took ya long enough," the Brea chuckled, then kissed the bridge of his pupil's nose. He then laid his hands on the other's behind.

"I know ya do, G. I'm th' one you've been yearnin' for, I know that. 'N I know yer old enough t' know what ya want. Who ya want. Y' ain't like anyone else I've ever met, G."

Glitch laid his forehead against Mo's. "Then...wassup? I do love ya, Mo, more than anything! You're-"

"I know, I know," the Brea said warmly, after silencing him with a kiss to his cheek. "I'm th' sun t' yer moon, th' stars t' yer sky, 'n all that shit. I know, I just...I want...this is gonna be yer first time, 'n...I don't wanna hurt ya or anythin'. That...wouldn't be cool, ya know?"

"You wouldn't...Mo..."

The younger breakdancer took both of the other's hands, shivering over the feel of Mo's skin. "I don't care what ya do t' me," he murmured, shutting his eyes, melting into the other's arms once again.

"As long as I'm with you, it don't matter."

Those words lit a thousand fuses, and stirred a great fire, but...not enough fuses were lit.

Pushing aside thunderous, raging hunger, Mo took both of Glitch's hands and kissed them. The Brea hovered between sadness, regret and bliss, happy to be loved by such a beautiful young soul, but still unwilling to harm Glitch in any way. Sadness pricked at Glitch's heart, in the wake of Mo's refusal to continue, but then a vast, sun-strewn smile covered all of darkness. "I'll let ya know when I'm ready," the older dancer said, kissing the other's neck as if it were made of Heaven's silk.

"I want it t' be right. Don't wanna screw up yer first time."

Glitch couldn't suppress laughter. "I don't believe it, Momo-P," he said, squeezing the other's hands. Using the combination of two nicknames, 'Momo' and 'Princess'.

"We got th' fireworks, th' room, 'n this ain't perfect?"

"Naw, man," the smiling Brea said, caressing the other's cheeks. "I'll let ya know when its right. Ya dig?"

The mood was long gone, but Glitch couldn't let go of the issue. "How come this ain't...Mo! Yer...I...th'-"

"Puttin' that into another one o' yer songs?"

"Yer jus' bein' meeeeeeeeean!"

Mo knocked on Glitch's forehead with a fist. "And yer actin' yer age, right now. Lissen, Roxy," the Brea purred, using the name of a Kingdom Hearts character-the character Glitch favored above the others: Roxas.

"I already told ya-I'll let ya in on th' 411 when errthang's right. Fer now, let's hit th' streets 'n have ourselves a date, ya dig?"

Wearing a playful scowl, Glitch pulled away from his mentor. "I was right! You ain't bein' nothin' but a-"

Everything dawned on him, right then and there. Of course Mo wasn't ready. He was old-fashioned. He graduated from the school of old-fashioned manners, having mastered the art of chivalry and courting. "Sides," the Brea added, rising to his feet. He snatched up his fallen cow hoodie and put it back on.

"I cain't go losin' myself in yer pretty ass, anyways. Bo could call me at any moment, needin' some more o' my counsel. Guess Bo's even lamer than you are when it comes t' comin' clean."

"Well, it ain't easy," a grinning Glitch said, rising to his feet. Still aching, but somehow able to stand. "We peons ain't got it easy, lovin' a Princess."

Mo's smile broadened. Not only did Glitch refer to him as 'Princess', but he called MacCoy one as well. "Let's hit up th' rest o' th' show," Hi-Def's Junior sang merrily, grabbing one of Mo's hands. He peered into tender amber eyes, with a smile of his own.

"We got some time left t' check out th' works. Don't want 'cha t' miss 'em, but...I got a question. How many dates ya wanna go on before we...ya know."

"As many as it takes fer y' t' feel like my King."

Emerald eyes widened in shock. "But I already-"

Laughing, Mo provided no answer. Instead, he led his protege out of their hotel room-

-and onto the color-laden, carefree streets of Atlantic City. All the while-

Both of them felt as if they had already made love, a thousand times.

There couldn't have been a more beautiful fireworks show. And, before immersing himself in Mo's presence, Glitch allowed one thought to cross his mind.

_I ain't been cured, but I can definitely live with this._


End file.
